


The Best of Both Worlds

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Attempt at Recuitment, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Ranger Life, Slice of Life, Tanya Sloan being her fabulous self!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: Tanya is at the park enjoying a peaceful day with her kids when two teenagers find her with news that might change her life forever.(I promise the story is a lot less dramatic than that summary, but it is very Slice of Life and funny).
Relationships: Adam Park/Tanya Sloan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Alpha's Magical Fic Exchange 2019





	The Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Hi readers,
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this story, and please let me know what you think. Or if there are an glaring mistakes, the work is not beta-read, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> This story is for the fabulous TheSecondBatgirl, and a mash-up of two of her prompts:
> 
> Prompt 1: Any Character, Any Relationship, Any Category, Any Rating: Give me a Ranger who is actually annoyed about getting their powers back, because they already have a stressful job/family/life, they don't want to be backup for end of the world scenarios anymore  
> Prompt 2: Adam Park/Tanya Sloan, Tanya Sloan, Any Rating: Tanya's future career as basically the Beyonce of the Power Rangers universe. Maybe she is in Hamilton? Or on dancing with the stars with Zack as her professional partner?
> 
> I hope you like it, I was having a hard time trying to come up with something when this story came to me as an epiphany. Hopefully it is something you were looking for?
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Fangirlshrewt97

“Chima look out for your brother!” Tanya called out as her daughter raced to join her friends near the swings. Her daughter slowed enough to race back to tug her brother along far enough to push him towards kids his own age before going her own way. Tanya sighed but there was nothing else she could do so she just went back to one of the empty park benches off to the side of the playground and settled down, pulling out her phone. Andre had been texting her non-stop for the past week about the upcoming announcement for the Grammy nominations, and while she loved her agent, if he interrupted her during her vacation again, she would block his number.

As she scrolled through her texts, she noticed some movement from the corner of her eye. It may be almost two decades since she last held a morpher, but that didn’t mean her instincts had died, just faded not to be set off all the time. She tightened her hold on her phone and tried to relax, but when a second flash of color crossed her vision, she turned to look in the direction. In her sight were two teenagers, or barely adults in any case, a boy and girl who were staring at her with deer-in-headlights expressions and embarrassment fast taking over their faces. Their dark complexions made the blush harder to make out, but it was definitely there.

She raised an eyebrow at them and asked loud enough for them to hear. “Can I help you?”

The two exchanged a look before the girl squared her shoulders and approached her. When she was near enough, she extended her right hand and cleared her throat before saying “Ma’am, we are really big fans of yours and were looking for you.”

Confident girl, Tanya liked her spunk, reminded her of herself. Tanya smiled and extended her own hand to shake hands with the girl. “Well that is very kind of you to say. But I am currently on vacation, and when I’m on vacation I am Mrs. Park. And not exactly living as a celebrity. What is your name?”

The girl blushed harder, her cheeks darkening visibly at the subtle telling scolding from the older woman. “I’m so sorry ma’am - uh, I mean Mrs. Park. My name is Shelby. Shelby Watkins.”

“Nice to meet you Shelby Watkins. Does your friend have a name as well?” Tanya asked, nodding her head in the direction of the young man who was still standing a few feet away from the two women. When he noticed her attention on him, he scrambled forward, wiping his hands down his pants and extending his own hand. “Ma’am, my name is Tyler Navarro.”

“Nice to meet you Tyler. I am Mrs. Park.”

“I know ma’am- I mean, I am a huge fan of your work.”

Tanya let her smile grow slightly more mischievious. Just because she was in her late 30’s and a famous music artist did not mean she wasn’t human.

“Oh, what what work is that?”

When Tyler spluttered, she threw her head back and laughed. The pair looked sheepish but had on small smiles.

“Ok, I like you two, so I’ll make the exception. Do you need me to sign something?” Tanya asked as she turned to dig a pen or marker out of her purse.

“Uh, sign?”

Tanya paused and turned to look at them again, eyeing them with slight suspicion as she asked. “Yes…. you did say you were fans right? I assume the reason you were stalking me was for an autograph?”

The two exchanged another glance, Shelby twisting her hands in an unconscious nervous tick, and Tyler scratching his head. Tanya felt herself tense again. What was going on here? Best to ask outright.

“What is going on here?”

When neither responded, Tanya let some anger slip into her voice. “I suggest you tell me what is going on or leave before you call the police.”

That got their attention. “No ma-I mean Mrs. Park, it’s nothing bad, it’s just we were sent to find you and deliver a message.” Shelby blurted, hands waving in front of her frantically.

“Excuse me?” Tanya asked, disbelief clear in her tone.

“Mrs. Park, we were told by our boss to come find you. She said a fried of yours told her you could help us.”

“Help you in what exactly?”

The two looked at each other one more time before nodding and reaching into their shirts and pulling out a necklace with a weird looking crystal pendent. The girl’s was a shiny and glittery pink while the guy’s was similar in red. Tanya stared at the necklaces in question for a second longer, something tickling the back of her mind as she looked the two over again.

Both were fit and held themselves with an ease that also looked ready to spring into action if needed, and Tyler had on a red hoodie and jeans while Shelby had a pink plaid button down open over a white tank top. The epiphany struck her like a cold cup of water down her spine. It must have shown on her face too because their faces twisted in concern. “Which friend told you to find me?” Tanya croaked out, throat suddenly dry.

Shelby still looked concerned, so Tyler was the one who answered. “Tommy Oliver.”

Oh Tommy was dead meat.

“Listen both of you, you look very young and capable, and I suppose I should congratulate you for your membership into this exclusive club, but whatever you were promised by Tommy, I am sorry to disappoint, but I can’t help you.”

Shelby looked disappointed, but Tyler didn’t back down. Of course he wouldn’t, he couldn’t be Red if he did. “Mrs. Park, look I am sorry, and I am sure this must come as a shock-”

“Kid, a piece of advice. I was doing the defending when you were most likely learning how to walk. But it is also a part of my past. Where it will firmly stay. I am forever grateful for having had the honor to serve as one of Earth’s defenders and helped make this place slightly better for my kids, but now I have a successful career, a husband I adore, and two kids who are my whole world. I am far too old to put yellow spandex back on. So I am genuinely sorry to disappoint, but I really can’t help you. And if that is all you came looking for, I can’t help you.”

Before Tyler could say anything else, Shelby stepped forward, placing herself between the two. “We understand Mrs. Park. Thank you for listening to us. We will go now.”

Tanya inclined her head,. This girl really did remind her of herself in her ranger days

She turned away from Tanya, lacing her hand with Tyler’s and dragging him away from her. They had moved some 20 feet when Shelby stopped, causing Tyler to bump into her. She turned back and jogged to her. “Mrs. Park, actually there is something I was wondering if you could do, since you offered already….”

“Oh?”

“My auntie is your biggest fan, she even took me to one of your concerts a few years back and I loved it. If you don’t mind, could we get an autograph for her? It would be the best Christmas gift?” Shelby blurted in one long breath, looking more embarrassed than when she had caught them spying on her. 

Tanya stared at her for a few seconds, watching a blush darken her cheeks before laughing loudly. She managed to get the laughter under control enough to nod her head. “Sure. Do you have anything you want me to sign or?”

“I think I have one of your CDs in the car, just wait a minute, I’ll go get it!” Shelby said, face bright at the prospect.

“I’ll be here then.”

Shelby nodded her head enthusiastically before racing back to Tyler and running in the direction of their car presumably. Tanya stared after them chuckling quietly to herself when she felt hands cover her eyes. Her smile widened when she reached up to circle the wrists. “How was class babe?”

“You are no fun you know that?” Adam Park said as he removed his hands from his wife’s eyes to come round and sit beside her.

“That is the opposite of what you told me during our wedding vows.” Tanya pointed out, amusement still filling her.

“Yes well, marriage has changed you. So has fame.” Adam said, pretending to act pretentious. A solid punch to his upper arm had him groaning though. “Ow, see you resort to spousal abuse now too.”

“Abuse my ass. How was class?”

“Same as always. A couple really promising students, a couple who are only there because they are forced to be, and mostly kids who are there to kill an hour of their day.”

“Missing the old days of adventure Adam?” Tanya asked, raising an eyebrow. She had been furious when she had learned of her husband’s escapade with Carlos and his broken morpher, but in some ways that had really been the catalyst for her confronting him with her feelings.

Adam put up his hands in defeat. “Hey, I already told you, you and the kids are adventure enough for me. Besides Hartford and Lightspeed are there to take care of things if anything comes up.”

“Yeah funny you should say that…” Tanya started only for the couple to be interrupted by Shelby jogging back to them. She was panting slightly as she extended a relatively beat up CD case with one of her first albums.

“Sorry for the case Mrs. Park,” Shelby said, looking vaguely awkward.

Tanya just smiled and took the case from her, reaching into her purse and retrieving her pen. “Don’t be, it just means this CD is well loved.”

That got a small smile from the young girl.

“Now is there a specific messege you want me to write?”

Shelby shook her head. “Anything you want. Her name is Paula.”

Tanya hummed and opened the case to the blank side of the cover art. She wrote something and signed it before giving it back to Shelby. Inside the message stared back at her.

_Dear Paula,_

_Thank you for being a good fan and raising another one!_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Tanya Sloan_

Shelby signed widely, closing the case and hugging it to her chest. “Thank you so much Mrs. Park!” And biting her lip as if deciding something, she dashed forward to envelop the woman in a quick hug. “For everything” she whispered in her ear.

Tanya just hugged her back. “You are most welcome Pink sister.”

Shelby was still grinning widely when she walked away to join Tyler who was standing a few feet away again, eyes wide and mouth slightly open as he took in Adam. Adam had stayed quiet during the whole interaction, but waved at the strange kid, a look of obvious confusion in his face. Tyler raised his arm to wave back on instinct and nearly tripped over his own feet when Shelby started tugging him back to their car.

“So… what was all that about?” Adam said as he saw the two disappear from view. When he turned to look at his wife, she had the good grace to look a little sheepish. “Tanya?”

“Um…”

“Tanya.”

“Those were Shelby and Tyler.”

“Ok?”

“They are the newest members of the Rainbow Brotherhood. I think. Or relatively new.” Tanya said, in lieu of a proper explanation. Not that it was necessary once Adam realized the implications of the statement. He looked stunned for all of five seconds before he started laughing so hard he nearly fell of the bench. Tanya got annoyed and whacked him on the arm.

“Adam!”

“I’m - hahhahhaha - I’m sorry, they came to recruit _you_?!” Adam said before laughter set him off again. Tanya got annoyed enough to push him off the bench, but the man didn’t even have the manners to stop laughing. If anything he started gasping for breath. Jackass.

“I’m sorry, what is wrong with me? I was a damn good ranger, and if my memory serves, if not for me, you would have been stomped and destroyed by monsters at least five times over!” Tanya said. Adam finally stopped laughing when he saw his wife really was upset by his behavior. He just smiled widely and moved to kneel in front of her. He put his arms around her waist and raised himself to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Oh babe, you were 10 times the ranger I was. It is just so funny to me to think of you running around in spandex again while also being an international popstar. It would almost be like one of those shows that Chima loves. The one with the popstar who also pretends to be a normal girl?”

“Hannah Montana? Seriously Adam, you are so old.” Tanya grumbled as she allowed her husband to kiss her properly. Damn him for being so charming.

“Nah, I am just a spoiled trophy husband.” Adam whispered against her, smile evident as he kissed her again.

Tanya grinned back, one arm cupping his jaw as another found its way into his hair. “You are so lucky I love you.”

“Luckiest guy in the whole universe in fact.”

“Sap.”

“For you? Always.”

Before Tanya could reply, a voice called out “Appa!”

The two broke up in the nick of time, as their son launched himself at Adam with enough force to send the two of them sprawling. “Owww Hyun!”

Tanya laughed at her boys, feeling love flood her even more when her daughter joined them, throwing herself over her brother to knock out the breath from her dad again.

Life was good.

* * *

Bonus:

Later on that evening, Andre called Tanya while she was cleaning up from dinner.

“Andre, I sweat this better be important!” Tanya said, pretending to scold him. In reality Andre had helped more than she could even thank him for.

“Aww come on Tanya, do I not always come bearing good news?”

“...”

“That hurts my feeling Tans…”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Ok ok, all business then. I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you.”

“Congratulate me? For what?”

“You got the nomination baby!”

“Nomination?”

“I swear, sometimes, it’s like you forget you are an international pop-star. Yes nomination. For Best female artist of the year!”

Tanya felt her eyes widen as she gripped the counter. She knew she had been in the industry for a while, and while she had won awards for several songs and even a couple albums, this was her first artist nomination.

“...of course it was about time. I mean come on, you have had so many top 40 hits in the past two years, the industry would have rioted if you hadn’t been nominated. Or at least I would have made your fans. Baby, are you hearing me?”

“Uh, what? Oh yes, thank you so much Andre! I got to go though, I’ll call you tomorrow!” Tanya said, cutting off his next sentence.

“Everything alright Tanya?” Adam asked as he entered the kitchen. In the distance, she could see the kids were glued to the TV.

“I-that was Andre.”

“Oh? What did he say?”

“Adam.” Tanya whispered, the news finally sinking in, making her smile widely. “Oh Adam!” She moved to wrap her arms tightly around her husband, the abrupt movement sending them stumbling against the fridge. Adam struggled to get his balance for a second before wrapping his arms around her, hugging her back just as tightly.

“Good news?”

“I’ve been nominated for best female artist of the year at the Grammys!” Tanya said as she untangled herself enough to look him in the eyes as she told him the news.

Adam’s eyes widened before his face split into a grin and he lifted her off her feet and spun her around, both their laughs echoing through the kitchen loud enough to attract both their kids.

“Appa why are you spinning mommy around?” Hyun asked, voice infused with the judgement only a 5-year-old could possess.

“Because darling, your mother is the awesomest mommy in the whole wide world!” Adam said as he spun her one more time before depositing her on the kitchen counter.

“Aww, thanks babe!” Tanya said as she pulled her husband in for a kiss that turned a lot deeper than she meant. They only broke up when the kids let out twin “EWWWWs!”

“Go back to the living room you two!” Adam said as he shooed the kids away. “I need to give your mom a gift alone” he said softly enough for only the two of them to hear.

Tanya’s scandalized “Adam!” was swallowed by her husband as he pulled her close again.

Life was really, really good.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple notes:   
> Appa is Korean for Dad.  
> Chima is short for Chimamanda, who I named after Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie, a brilliant author with some fantastic TED videos on youtube you should check out if you haven't seen them already.
> 
> I hope you guys all liked the story!  
> If you did, please let me know through kudos/comments!  
> If you want to chat more, find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com


End file.
